


The Mediterranean Classic

by henriettaholden



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-05
Updated: 2009-03-05
Packaged: 2017-10-22 17:09:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henriettaholden/pseuds/henriettaholden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crushing on a professor almost twice your age, and flirting with pizza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mediterranean Classic

**The Mediterranean Classic**

  
His arms were heavenly. The thick muscles on his biceps strained as he lifted the heavy, authentic pan that held the pizza begging to be wood fired.

  
He’d gotten used to the heat over the few months he’d worked at the pizzeria, but the sweat still gathered on his forehead, beneath the askew platinum curls.

  
This was the last pizza of the night and then he had to stay until the coals were put out. It was close to closing and tomorrow was a public holiday, which meant that Spike wouldn’t see his favourite customer.

  
This last pizza was for him.

  
He always ordered the Mediterranean classic, the feta just rightly situated on the top of the olives and various vegetables that coated the pizza base. Spike knew he was a professor at the local uni but he had never caught his name. Spike always caught the heated stares.

  
Despite being British, the man always sat in the booth across from the oven. The heat was incredibly  
intense for the other patrons who chose to be seated inside, but the British professor always took up the table, spreading out his books and papers. He read the papers when Spike was making the pizzas behind the partition and looked up when Spike lifted the pizza into the oven door. Occasionally cleaning his glasses, the British professor would stare until Spike looked up from the oven. Their line of sight would clash together, sparking and harmonising with passion until they nervously looked away.

  
Seeing the professor every Tuesday and Wednesday was the highlight of Spike’s week.

  
He was the only other Brit in the small American town.

  
Spike also overheard from some twittering college girls that the professor was gay.

  
Spike really wanted to tell the professor that he was no longer the only gay in the village.

  
“Do I make you uncomfortable?”

  
The rich tone shouldn’t have had the power to make Spike shiver in the face of the oven heat.

  
He almost dropped the pizza.

  
“No.Why?”

  
“You...,” the voice stuttered for a second, unable to continue talking. Glasses were whipped off and wiped with a cloth that had been hidden on the professor’s body. He took a deep breath. “You do know I’m gay.” It wasn’t a question. He simply stated the fact like he hadn’t just hesitated with admitting his preferences to a man almost half his age.

  
“You’re not the only one.”

  
Spike supposed he’d never surprise anyone as much as he surprised the professor.

  
“I never...I mean you’re...and so. You’re gay?”

  
Spike turned back to the oven, turning the pizza with care as he answered.

  
“Gayer than a rainbow, mate.”

  
A little ‘oh’ sound escaped the professor before Spike abandoned the Mediterranean Classic and dove for the lips of the man that aroused his need for connection. Well, in addition to normal, fantasy based everyday arousal.

  
The kiss was unusually tender, tongues not quite ready to journey into the other man’s mouth. Spike pulled away, grabbing hold of the man’s tweed and dragging him to the counter.

  
“Stay there.”

  
The professor didn’t move an inch while Spike flipped the open sign over and closed the blinds. When he turned around, he saw his man with a hand down his pants. For some reason, the extra virgin olive oil bottle was now sitting next to the cash register.

  
Spike immediately moved to the man’s lips and stubbornly began to barge into the other man’s mouth.

  
He only stopped when he realised he still didn’t know the professor’s name.

  
“It’s Rupert. Rupert Giles.” The professor answered when Spike broke the kiss and asked. “And I’ve wanted you for a long while, Spike.”

  
“It’s William.”

  
That little ‘oh’ sound was repeated before Rupert grabbed onto Spike’s hips and thrust this tongue down Spike’s throat.

  
When breathing became laboured, William decided that a confession was in order.

  
“I wanted you since you stepped foot in here on my first shift. You’re so bloody gorgeous.”

  
Surprised breaths were taken inside the hard male bodies and desire clouded the humid atmosphere.

  
Spike’s teeth suddenly found themselves scrapping along the exposed neck and a hand holding his hair tightly while his tongue twirled circles into Rupert’s skin.

  
“Oh god. Please. Please take me.”

  
It was Spike’s turn to suck in the surprised breath and his hand immediately found the olive oil.

  
His jean zipper was down before Rupert could blink.

  
Spike dug a hand inside of Rupert’s trousers and grasped the rump that quivered with want.

  
“Are you sure?”

  
Rupert’s only answer was a nod.

  
They were both pantless in seconds.

 

The counter dug into the professor’s hip as the oil was liberally applied to Rupert’s bare flesh.

“Christ you taste so good,” Rupert breathed as he de-latched from William’s neck.

Spike would have said something corny, like “No, you feel good,” but Rupert’s hand grabbed hold of William’s cock.

The sweat poured off of their bodies as the frenzied gropes grew feverous.

Rupert’s hand expertly stripped Spike’s cock as the pizza burned. Cars buzzed past the pizzeria while the night cooled and the oven burned out. Despite Spike’s amorous gasping, the men’s night was just beginning.

Rupert’s cock had been overlooked by Spike’s hands in order for Spike to prep Rupert. The olive oil had been messily pushed up into Rupert, Spike’s scissoring fingers until the ring of muscles stretched.

Spike pushed Rupert facedown into the counter and started thrusting his hand harder into the malleable body beneath him. Spike’s finger touched the sweet spot Rupert had been begging Spike to touch and the older man’s body began bucking.

When he pulled out, Rupert began to whine.

“Come on, Will.” The oil slid down arse and Spike caught it, tracing its path up Rupert’s cheeks and back into his pleading hole.

“No.” Spike grabbed Rupert’s cock and stripped it once, twice and then left it to slam against the counter.

“You’re gonna wait until I decided to give it to you, sir.” Spike’s hand slammed down on Rupert’s rump, leaving a red mark burning on his bare skin.

“Yes. Yessss.” Rupert hissed, his skin searching for Spike’s spanking hand. Fingers met tender flesh and Rupert came against the counter.

“Oh god.”

“Yeah, Rupert. That was so fucking hot. I’m gonna fuck you so hard.” Spike’s fingers were collecting the come and mixing it into the oil that continued to edge out of Rupert’s arse.

Rupert’s moans were louder than before as Spike stabbed his prostate, fingers fucking up into the man’s body until he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Please. Please, William.”

Spike grabbed his trousers with one hand, his other trying to shove a fourth finger into Rupert, and rooted around the pocket for a condom.

He ripped the packet open with his teeth then spun his lover around and crashed their lips together. Rupert was heaved up the counter, Spike’s biceps sexily straining. With a ferocious kiss, Spike plunged into him, cock not stopping until he was fully in place. Rupert was holding his breath as Spike held in place, breaths heavy between them. Spike’s head tilted in question and Rupert nodded.

His mind was blown away like the cinders of the fireplace, thrusts making his ears sing and his cock refill like he wasn’t past his prime. A growl in his ear and Rupert was lost in pleasure, surrounded by this powerful young thing that was making his every nerve ending sting.

“FUCK!” The powerful hips thrust into him and Spike was coming into the rubber, veins bulging out of his neck as he tried to control the orgasm but it ripped him apart from inside to out. He slumped over Rupert, feeling the revived cock heavy against his thigh.

“I have an apartment?” The professor sounded unsure, but Spike lifted his head and smiled.

“I’ll bring the pizza.” He said with a cheeky grin and a peck on Rupert’s grizzled cheek.


End file.
